Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction string lines and, more specifically, to a construction string line apparatus with recoiling capabilities which provides a string line take-up and storage means, and which is self-winding and has a locking offset mechanism.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous string line devices have been provided in the prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes for which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Some of the prior art devices were used for applying a chalk line as used in construction and carpentry work and were concerned with a line or string holding device for facilitating the application of a chalk line of relatively long length. In conventional practice, to apply a long chalk line to a surface, two workmen hold opposite ends of a chalking string, line, or cord which was coated with chalk. With the line held taut, one of the workmen pulled his end of the string away from the surface and allowed it to snap back. This action produced a line of chalk which could be used as a base line or reference point for further work. When a line was to be marked on a straight surface, one end of the string could be held by a heavy object if the surface was horizontal or a nail or other pointed instrument could be driven into the workpiece and used to hold one end of the line. While some of these methods were workable, they were cumbersome and makeshift at best They would not work where it was undesirable to mark or damage the surface. Where the chalk line was to be formed on a horizontal, level surface, such as a floor, a heavy object such a paint bucket or the like could be employed to hold down one end of the line, but there was the problem of slippage of the object.
Some of the prior art devices also were used to properly align and position a plurality of bricks or blocks as they were being placed on each other to build, for example, a brick or block wall. When a wall extended for a relatively long distance it could be difficult to ensure that the forward faces of each brick or block were properly positioned relative to each other. Also, it was difficult to assure that each brick or block was properly positioned in the vertical plane relative to each other.